Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.800\times 10^{7}} {1.0\times 10^{4}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.800} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{7}} {10^{4}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 7.80 \times 10^{7\,-\,4}$ $= 7.80 \times 10^{3}$